Two Boys, One Girl, you know how it goes
by EllaRandomnessOnAsgard
Summary: I suck at summaries. Okay, so, bottom line. Thor and Fandral pretty much start trying to win over Sif. Sif/Thor, Sif/Fandral, craziness all smushed in here. Read it or not, thank ya. It's my first published fic, so please be nice. But constrictive criticism is always helpful.
1. Chapter 1

Thor stormed into the throne room, Hogun and Volstagg following the prince like two puppies.  
Sif and Fandral were standing in front of the kind and queen, Sif's head was bowed as Fandral spoke.  
"Please, your Highness, I do believe the lady may marry whom ever she pleases-"  
"What part of 'arranged marriage' do you not understand, Fandral?!" Thor's booming voice cut in as he strode up to the blonde warrior.  
"What respect does it show to her? Marrying you? You don't deserve her!" Fandral shot back, standing up at full hight to match Thor.  
"I am to marry Sif, that is what was decided so long ago when she first became a warrior. That was the deal."  
"Deal?! Now she is one whom we make deals off of?!" Fandral cocked his head to the side slightly. Sif sighed and ran her hand through her hair. This all could have been avoided if her All-Seeing half brother, Heimdall, hadn't told her and Fandral off for stealing a small moment a few nights ago. They had only kissed. Just once. Well...maybe not just once. But Sif was, technically, engaged. Unofficially engaged to Thor. And Asgardians were very strict about who they committed to. Once married or engaged it was scandalous to be caught with anybody else. That's exactly what happened. And Thor, for one, would not be quiet about the matter.

"Now she is mine, you have no business being alone with her!" Thor's voice rose, his eyes alive with some cross of madness and possessiveness over Sif.  
"You have no right to say who she can be alone with!" Fandral took a step forward, now standing between Thor and Sif.  
"Yes, of course I do. She is my fiancé!"  
"Shouldn't we ask the woman of subject how she feels upon the matter?" A new voice cut in, and everyone looked to the other side of the room. Loki was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyebrows risen slightly.  
"I mean, we are all talking about the Lady Sif, correct? Should we not see how she feels?" His cool voice filled the room.  
"No, this is a matter between myself and your brother." Said Fandral. "There is no need to suck Sif deeper into this."  
"But shouldn't I have a say in whom I marry?" Sif spoke up for the first time since Thor came in.  
Everyone got quiet, then turned to Odin. Who was calmly sitting on the throne.

"Well, this was part of the deal. You, Sif, may become a warrior if you commit to marriage with the eldest prince of Asgard. So, in theory, if you are to not marry Thor...I would have to take away your privilege of being a warrior." Odin said in his hard voice.  
Sif looked down. Never had she thought she would have to choose between a man and battle. She could continue being a warrior if she married Thor...but she would have to leave Fandral.  
Thor and battle. Or Fandral and no battle.  
Fandral's eyes went wide. He was sure she would choose being able to be a warrior over being with him.  
Thor only thought of what Sif and him could do together. A pair of amazing warriors, who are also happily married. No,not happily, because Sif wouldn't be happy. She would miss Fandral.  
All of Asgard had anticipated Thor and Sif's marriage. The two had been friends since they were young children. There had even be a time where a very young Sif would follow the older prince around. Amazed at the whole of his being. She, being younger than him, had always thought of Thor as a marvel. Someone with that much power would be to anyone.  
Sif looked back up at Odin, then turned to face Fandral and Thor.  
Thor glanced back and forth between Sif and Fandral.  
Fandral kept his gaze locked on the goddess.  
"I will...need time to decide." She said shortly.  
The prince looked to the ground, then back up.  
Fandral gave a nod, his hair bouncing on top of his head as he did so.  
"Take your time, milady." He said before adding a smile. God, that charming, beautiful smile that alone made Sif smile a bit as well.  
Thor got frustrated. He could practically feel the female warrior slipping from his grasp. Just for good measure, as she walk by him on her way out of the room. The prince lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles.. Sif gave a small smile and continued out.  
But this only fanned the fire in Fandral's mind. So, he dashed to catch up with Sif, and right at the frame of the door, he pulled her close and kissed her lips.  
Thor leg out a grumble and once the blonde warrior had pulled himself away from Sif, he stomped forward and pulled Sif along from her arm. Then once outside the throne room, he kissed her.  
Sif, who was flustered enough as is, gasped as the prince now pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away.  
"Really?! Must you do that?!" She looked from Thor to Fandral, who had run out after them after he saw them kissing.  
"Must you both be reduced to childish acts to...to, what? Impress me?" She said, her eyes wide and face as red as Thor's cape.  
"We will talk tomorrow." Said the goddess, not giving either of the men time to answer. With that, Sif turned on her heel and strode down the hall and back to her chambers. Not Thor or Fandral followed, they just exchanged glares and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The goddess woke that next morning to a few knocks on her door. She grumbled and untangled herself from her bed sheets, her silk night pants slightly wrinkled and her striped blue and white matching silk tank top was even more wrinkled. While flattening out her clothes and her dark hair, she trudged to the door of her chambers. Opening it only to find the blonde hair, blue eyed warrior, Fandral, staring back at her.  
"I want you to choose Thor." He said plainly.  
"Well, good morning to you, too, Fandral." Sif said while rubbing her eyes.  
"No, no, Sif, really. I need you to choose Thor over myself," said he, shaking his head. His messy hair moving around as he did. "I cannot have you throwing away all the hard work you did to become a warrior. Anyway, I will see you more if you marry Thor. If you were to stay with me, I would be leaving so much to go into battle that I would hardly see you." He explained. Anyone could tell he was itching to pace around, he tapped his finger tips against the side of his leg and switched his weight from foot to foot. Clearly he had hardly slept the night before, judging by the dark circles under his eyes.  
"So...you are asking me to leave you for Thor?" Sif asked while stepping aside, granting him access into her room. Which he gladly took and strode in, then began pacing around.  
"I am asking you to do what makes you happy. Which I know is being a warrior. If you are to stay with me, you will not be allowed to be a warrior. Which I know you would completely despise," he said. "If you stay with me, you will not be happy-"  
"But if I marry Thor, I won't be happy either because I won't be with you." Sif cut in, now leaning against the closed door.  
"But we will still be able to see each other. Every time we go out to battle, we will be with each other. Even if you are married off to Thor." Fandral said, stopping in the middle of his pace to face Sif.  
"...but Thor will not let you anywhere near me, you know that." Sif said, looking away from him.  
The blonde sighed, "Yes, yes I figured that. But that will not stop us." He said with some ounce of hope tinting his voice.  
"Yes, Fandral, it will stop us. I will not go about marrying Thor if you and I are only to sneak around with one another." Sif tilted her head to the side slightly, now looking over at him.

If you asked her, she wouldn't be able to choose between Fandral and Thor. She had grown up with both of them, but had come to love them in two different ways. Fandral was more lover material, obviously. His reputation with any maiden on Asgard would prove that. Then with Thor...Sif had come to know him like a brother. Only once had she questioned if he was anything more to her, and that was when she was first sworn to marry him so many years ago.  
Fandral sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"So...this is it, then?" He looked down.  
"This is only it if I go through with marrying Thor."  
"But of course you will! You will not take me instead of being a warrior, I will not let you." He said, his voice tinted with annoyance.  
"What can you do about it? If I do choose you, you will not deny me! You will not push me away!" Sif took a step closer to him.  
"Point taken." Fandral said shortly, then sighed. "Of course I won't say no. But I need you to marry Thor." He cringed at his own words. That wasn't exactly something he ever wanted to hear himself say. "You will be much more happy, trust me, you will."  
A frown crossed Sif's face.  
"Fine." The female warrior was really at a loss for words, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to be around anyone either. So she cut the conversation short, instead of saying what she really wanted to say. After a long moment of neither of them talking, Fandral went to leave.  
"I wish you the best, milady, in your decision making." He said shortly, but kindly, before leaving her chambers, closing the door quietly behind him.

~Later that day~  
Sif had run into Fandral many times that day, and she for one was beginning to think he was purposely following her. But whenever they crossed paths, nothing was exchanged but a curt nod of hello.  
Soon enough, right before sun fall, the two warriors passed each other again...well...not really passed.  
"Fandral, I can hear you." Sif said with a glare behind her. "Anybody could, really. Who could miss another set of footfalls when walking in an empty corridor?" The warrior turned around abruptly. Sure enough, Fandral was only a handful of paces behind her.  
"You seemed not to notice me for the some thirty minutes I have been following you, though, milady." Said the other warrior with his classic smirk.  
"Who says I didn't notice? Maybe I was simply ignoring it." She held her hands behind her back.  
"But why would you be ignoring me? Not many maidens ignore me." The blonde said with a smirk.  
Sif paused.  
"What do you want, Fandral?" She asked before turning and continuing walking.  
It was his turn to pause for a moment before following her in her walk.  
"I want to make sure you tell Odin or Thor today that you have chosen Thor for marriage. And so far, you have not." He explained.  
"But who is to say that I have chosen Thor?"  
"Have you?"  
Sif stayed silent.  
"Well I surely won't let you chose me." He said, looking down at his feet as he walked.  
"What is to stop me from choosing you?" Sif asked.  
"I simply will not allow it, you will be throwing all your work away for becoming a warrior if you do. If by some chance you do choose me, I will get to Odin before you and say you have already chosen Thor but have not plucked up the courage to tell him yet."  
Sif laughed. "That is a very ridiculous plan, Odin will not take anyone else's word but my own."  
Fandral took a turn and pulled Sif along, she went with it until she realized they had walked to the door of Thor's room.  
"What are you-?" Sif began to ask, but within the second, Fandral had knocked on the door and ran off down the hall. Leaving Sif alone at Thor's door.  
"My Lord, Fandral could you be anymore child-" Sif cut herself short yet again when the door in front of her opened and Thor poked his head out. Smiling broadly when he saw Sif standing outside.

"Ah, why hello, milady. How are you fairing?" The prince asked politely while opening the door all the way and leaning against the door frame.  
"I am...good, thank you. And yourself?" Sif gave him a small smile after glancing over her shoulder.  
"Very good now in your presence." He winked, and Sif rolled her eyes. 'What was Fandral's goal of leaving me here?' Sif thought. Then it hit her and she knew his exact reason.  
"Um...well, Thor, I have...made a decision." She said in a quiet voice, and the smile on Thor's face quickly faded. The prince straightened up a bit where he stood.  
"I will...happily...accept your hand in marriage." Sif lifted her chin, trying to sound as confident about the matter as possible.  
Thor stayed silent for a moment, not immediately processing what she had said.  
"Really?" He said after a moment, a grin slowly appearing on his face.  
Sif nodded. "Yes."


End file.
